Mystery sickness
by Black-Raven56
Summary: Something strange is happening to Harry. And you know what he's not the only one. A mystery sickness is spreading every where. Can Harry fight this sickness all alone or well he need help from the most unliklest person in the world.Remade storyNo errors
1. Default Chapter

1.Hotter then hot It was a hot, muggy summer day at number four Privet Drive.  
No one dared to go outside for fear of heat stroke or some other horrible sickness you can get from being out in the hot sun too long. Only one person was out in this heat. Harry Potter was sitting with his back to the garden wall. He didn't care if he got sick from the heat .Harry had been in a mild state of depression. He would lose track of time and days, staring into the nothing ness of space.  
More then once the order had sent him a owl saying why he hadn't written them yet. He always would say "sorry I lost track of the time and I'm doing fine." Ever since Harry returned to Privet Drive, he been feeling hotter then the hot summer days. In fact being out in this hot weather seemed to cool him down. But not by much. Harry wasn't even supposed to be outside. Harry gave a sigh ,then stood up. He brushed the dirt off his over sized jeans.  
He headed toured the house. Now that his mind was on things, he realized how hot it really was .He wondered how he was able to stand it. When Harry got inside it shamed hotter in here then out there. But the fans where on and so was the air conditioning.  
why is it so hot, Harry thought.

At Grimmauld place, where the order still had its headquarters, Severus Snape had just flooed in from the fire place. He was in a grim mood. He just got back from one of the Dark lords meetings, the Dark Lord had ordered Snape to make him some very poisons and illegally poison. Which I might add he had no idea what there uses where to be. The reason for him flooring here was to deliver the news of the happenings of the Dark lord. When Severus reached the liberty, where there meeting was held today, he saw severely people where already sitting and listening to what ever Dumbledore was talking about."Ahh welcome Severus, I suspect that your meeting with Tom went well" Dumbledore ask with a small twinkle in his eyes. Does this man know very thing Severus thought to himself, he hadn't even told him yet, in fact that's why he was here. " why yes Albus, in fact that is what I was about to tell you." Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. " Well what news do you have for use today Severus" Well as you now the Dark Lord has been summing me for the past week, ordering me to make him the strangest poison and ordering me to bring in ingredients of all sorts, for all I know at the moment is that he is trying to make a very dangerous potion that could end up killing hundreds of mud bloods and muggles ." "I don't know what type of poison it is but I'm getting closer every time he summons us." Dumbledore gave a small sigh. "Is that all he's been up to lately, make potions, and uses we don't even know yet." said Dumbledore with a nether sigh." Well just keep your ears and eyes open for any signs of what he's up too." "OK what I was saying before you got here , Severus, was that Harry has yet again late to mail his letter, So I would like to send one of you to go check on him." "None let me see"." Hmmmmmmmmmm". Dumbledore looked slowly around the room. Then he came to a stop at the end of the table where Severus was sitting. A smile came upon his face. "Well Now I know just who to send." " Severus I would like you to go check on." " What but sir, I just got back from a mission and I don't have time to go and check up on a boy who, who isn't smart enough to mail in a stupid letter." No matter what Snape said about having to check up on Harry, Dumbledore just keep smiling. 


	2. Flames

(still at Grimmauld)  
Dumbledore just keep smiling. Finally Snape gave in.' All right, all right, I'll go check on the little brat, but I'm not going to stick around and baby-sit the brat.' Then Dumbledore reached into his pocket, and pulled out a shiny phoenix pendent, and handed it to Snape. Severus looked at it then he looked at Dumbledore." Its at portkey,you have to say the spell for it to work." Snape looked down at the pendent again, then he heard Dumbledore say "The words are sons-is-adora." Severus put the phoenix pendent around his neck and said the incanditation.Then he was gone.

Far away from London.  
In the town of Little Waling.  
Down the street of Privet Drive.  
In the house of number 4.  
There was a boy, locked in his bedroom, tossing and turning in his sleep. Screaming at things only he could see.  
Harry's Dream Harry was walking alone in the darkness. Harry didn't like this darkness. It wasn't a natural darkness. Then he stopped. He could see something, something in the distance. It was getting closer, and closer." Hello, who's there." Harry said with little hope in his voice. Just as he said that the figure was about forty feet from him. Now Harry could see the figure closely. It had big red eyes and had a huge cloke that was hiding its face. The darkness lighted up a little, just enough to see the figure. There was a wind that Harry could feel. It was blowing the figurers cloke around and around. Harry stared at it. A small feeling of fear was starting to grow in side his stomach. Then the dark figure smiled. A dark and very evil smile. Like it can tell Harry was feeling uneasy. Then the figure spoke, in a voice that Harry know all to well. "So there you are my little friend." Harry's eyes grow big and round. " (laughter) What's the matter Harry cat got your tong." Hot sweat was falling from his face." Or maybe your just burning up with guilt" the figure spoke. Just as the figure said that, a ring of fire formed around Harry. The figure laughed. "Its all your fault he's dead you deserver this." The flames from the fire rose up and the next thing Harry know the figure was gone. The smoke from the fire was clogging Harry's lungs, he couldn't breath. He started chuffing up the smoke. The fire was closing in on he . He could feel the heat raising off the flames. Then the flames started to in gulp him very slowly. Harry only screamed out in pain when the flames in gulped him in tardy.

O.k. how was this chapter . good cliff hanger )  
Don't worry it'll get better 


	3. Upon coming

Chapter 3 Ready for more well here it is.

Last time: Harry didn't scream in till the flames in gulped him interlay.

Snape had just put on the pendent and said the incantation, when he felt the formulary tag of the portkey. The next thing he know he found himself in a small living room. With a boarded up fireplace and really bad furniture. Snape went into the next room, staying in the shadows, he found that it was a kitchen. And on the right there was a stair case. Snape headed toured the stairs. He very slowly clamed the stairs, but when he stepped on the thread step it quicken. Snape froze and listened. He heard nothing so slowly yet again he started claming the stairs. When he got to the top landing he very slowly started opening up doors, to see which one Harry was in. The first door he open was a bathroom, the next had some fat kid in it. This must be the brats cousin Snape thought to him self. He shut the door and went on. When Snape got to the last door he found that it was locked. What's this now, why is this door locked when nun of the others are. Snape thought. Snape took out his wand and unlocked the door. He opened the door slowly. What he saw surprised him. He saw another bed room, with a boarded up window. And in one corner of the room there was a bed, with a small figure twisting and turning in it. Snape walked over to the bed and lend over the boy. Just by looking at him he could tell that he wasn't feeling well and having one of his nightmares. I guess I should wake the little monster up, he thought. Just as Snape put his hand on his shoulder, Harry, screamed. Not a little surprised scream, but a scream of pain .Snape was taken a back by this and took his hand off him. "What the bloody hell not again" Snape heard someone say for one of the other rooms. Then there was this big stomped noise as someone was coming down the hall. "Trying to wake everyone in the damn nabor hood up boy." A very lager man had just stopped and stood in the doorway. "Who in the bloody hell are you" Snape looked over at the man in the doorway. "Get out of my house" Then the man came charging at Severus. Snape blocked the mans blows then he pushes him out the door then he slammed the door in the mans face and locked it with his wand. Snape sighed, his attention was brought back to him when he yet again heard a muffed scream behind him. He ran back to Harry's bed and started to shack him awake.

Harry wake with a start. He was painting and sweating heavenly. He was burning up. He reached up and wiped the sweat off his face." Its about time you woke up" Harry jumped up when he heard this. He reached down and picked up his glasses. Even with them on everything still was fuzzy. Someone was in his room, at first Harry thought it was his uncle then he looked closer at the figure and find who it was. " h hello professor" he said voice very horsy, and sickly voice. "what are you d doing here." Snape glared at the boy for a moment before answering. " I've come to check on the little golden boy how can even send a stupid letter if his life depended on it." Snape glared at him some more. Harry just stared at him trying to get what every the professor said to sink in. But he couldn't. It was to hot. He wiped more sweat off his fore head. Snape noticed his ill looking manner. And snared at him." hats the matter Potter not feeling up to the weather." Harry heard that comment and gave Snape a tiny smile. Even more sweat fell down his face. Then his elbows that were holding him up gave way and him fell down back into his bed. Breathing heavenly he closed his eyes. Snape rushed over to his side. Harry opened his eyes and looked up at his Professor then very softly he said "nope guess not, then he passed out from the heat.

Ok you guys how's this ,o sorry for the misspells no spell check remember ok see you in ch 4 


End file.
